


dance with me.

by onenightjoanly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Kissing, M/M, cursing, slightly implied sensory overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightjoanly/pseuds/onenightjoanly
Summary: Patton needs help for dance class, his teacher recommends his crush.





	dance with me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AValorousChoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AValorousChoice/gifts).



> hey hey hey so, avalorouschoice wanted some royality, so i wrote a lil thing.

“Five, six, seven, eight!”

The music filled the ballroom as pairs of teenagers danced around in a waltz, everyone else seemed to be doing it with such ease but...Patton just couldn’t do it. Everything was too loud and there were too many people he just..couldn’t focus.

“Patton, your footwork isn’t looking good. Logan! You’re doing great!”

“Come on, dude. It’s not that hard…” Virgil, Patton’s twin brother, smiled, “Just a...no, right, okay now left-”

_ Diiiiiiiing _

“Class dismissed, Patton? Can I talk to you?”

Patton sighed at the anxious look his brother and Logan gave him, “you guys go, I’ll meet you at my locker.”

“Patton, I’ve noticed you’re not picking up on the lessons.” Miss Ray sighed.

“It’s just..harder to hear everything when everyone is yelling and laughing and the music is so loud.”

“I think I know how to help you,” she smiled, “there’s a student, Roman Wright, he’s an exceptional dancer and I think he could really help you. He’s already booked the ballroom this afternoon so he can practice for an audition, but I’m sure he’d help you.”

“R-Roman  _ Wright? _ ” Patton asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, is...there a problem?”

“No, just-”

“Perfect, so you’ll ask him, then?”

“Yes, Miss Ray. I’ll...ask him for help.” Patton sighed.

“Good! I expect to see good things from you next class.”

_ Well shit. This is gonna go really well. _

Patton grabbed his backpack and set off to Roman’s locker, thankfully everyone in the hallway had cleared so he could skip without worry of judgement.

“Roman?” Patton said, leaning next to Roman’s locker.

“Patton Kay! To what do I owe the pleasure?” the boy smiled.

“I...I was wondering if you could teach me how to do the waltz? Miss Ray..she thought you could help me because I’m just...not good at it.” Patton said, looking at the floor, “I know...it’s stupid-”

“Not stupid at all, meet me in the ballroom in thirty, I’ll teach you.”

“Really?” Patton beamed.

“Really,” Roman sighed softly, “Now go get ready while I set up the ballroom, I’ll see you there, yeah?”

“Sure thing! Thanks Ro!”

Patton skipped his way back to his locker to find Virgil and Logan sitting on the floor.

“Really? Roman Wright? You’re crazy, Pat.” Virgil chuckled.

“Miss Ray thought he’d be able to help...She doesn’t know of my...situation.” Patton sighed.

“You mean your infatuation with him?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, babe. He’s talking about his  _ infatuation _ .”

“Ah, well...Why don’t you use this opportunity as an excuse to ask him out? Normally he doesn’t just say yes to these sort of things,  _ as his best friend _ , I would know.” Logan grinned

“You’re really glad that you made it to number one bestie level with him, aren’t you?”

“I finally beat out Emile, it is something to celebrate.”

“Guys!” Patton laughed, “Back to me!”

“You see him every day, anyway. It won’t be anything new.” Logan said.

“Logan’s right, Pat. You should just ask him out.” Virgil sighed.

“Because that’s so easy.” Patton chuckled, looking at his watch, “I gotta go, I’ll see you guys later. V? Tell Mom to get us?”

“Yeah, whatever. Good luck, on your date.” Virgil teased.

“Shut up!” Patton huffed as the two walked away.

Patton walked into the ballroom and barely recognized it; instead of the brightness from the main lights; it was lit by fairy lights, the stage lights were dimmed, and there were a few candles around.

But Roman was nowhere in sight.

_ He ditched you, _ Patton thought, _ of course he did. Nobody that cool would wan to help you of all people. _

“Patton?” a voice called out, “I hope you don’t mind the candles, it helps me focus when it’s more of a...peaceful setting.”

“Roman! Gosh, I was starting to think you’d ditched me.” Patton chuckled nervously.

“I would never.” Roman smiled softly.

_ Damn his smile- _

“So, the waltz is simple, it’s just a box step.” Roman explained, holding out a hand, “Dance with me?”

“Sure.” Patton giggled.

Roman rested a hand on Patton’s waist, and the other rested in Patton’s right hand; the two began to do simple box steps around the ballroom.

“You know if you’d been having issues with this for so long you should’ve come to me.” Roman smiled.

“I was nervous,” Patton said looking at their feet, “I didn’t want you to think I was stupid.”

“I could never think that.”

“I was just worried.”

“Right.”

“What?” Patton asked.

“Your right, not mine. You’re mixing up the steps.” Roman explained.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Patton said, looking back at his feet and correcting his steps.

Roman lifted Patton’s chin with his index finger, “Look at me, not your feet.” he whispered.

“It’s hard to look at you,” Patton whispered back.

“Why’s that?”

_ Now or never- _

“If I look at you for too long without kissing you I might explode.” Patton chuckled.

“Then do it.”

“W-What?”

“Kiss me.” Roman said quietly, stopping their movement.

Patton leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Roman’s lips, and in seconds the taller teen kissed back. It seemed as if the world stopped for a few seconds until they pulled away for air and pressing their foreheads together.

“Wow,” Roman whispered.

“Yeah?” Patton smiled.

“You’re really good at that.”

“Dancing or kissing?”

“Yes.” Roman chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

“Patton, Mom is-”

“Virge!” Patton jumped, pushing himself off of Roman.

“I just came to tell you that Mom is here, but I see you have...other matters to attend to.”

Patton flushed red and intertwined his fingers with Roman’s, “I think we’re done here, yeah?”

“Your brother learned how to waltz in an hour, it was incredible.” Roman grinned, picking up his backpack and handing Patton his.

“I’m sure I’ll hear all about it.” Virgil teased.

“Come on, let’s go.” Patton smiled, walking out of the ballroom.

“So are you two actually a couple now?” Logan asked.

“If Patton wants us to be.” Roman said

“I’d love that.” Patton smiled

“ _ Finally!”  _ Logan sighed in relief, “Now, Roman, will you  _ please _ stop talking about your crush?”

“Whatever you want, specs.” Roman chuckled.


End file.
